Two of a kind
by Spitfire135
Summary: What happens when calumon dies megidramon returns and takato and guilmon get sent to the world of the digidestined
1. Chapter 1

Hello I got this idea from the story Finding my way by Fayah remember he only did 2 chaps and that was at least 2 years ago so don't say that I stole the idea this is my first story so if any body has any ideas on future ideas I'm all ears and remember that I'm also doing this from my I phone. so I'm going to end my rant and let u enjoy the story

Brief guide:

"Speaking"  
'Thoughts'

Flashback

There was no mistaking it. The sparkling light he had found at Guilmon's former hideout was definitely a portal to the digital world. Takato wasn't quite so sure how the portal got there or how long it would stay there, but he knew that this was his only chance to see Guilmon again. To keep his promise.

'But I can't just go running off without telling anyone. I should probably text Rika and Henry and the others...'

He scrolled through the names on his contact list in his phone and briefly wondered if he should inform his parents. Would they support him gong on another crazy adventure again? He thought they deserved a warning at least.

Takato glanced back at the digital gate and hey, was it growing dimmer?

"Well, it's now or never."

The phone was snapped shut and put away after a quick text to his parents and friends. Takato's hand reached for his golden digivice that he still carried around on his belt. Old habits die hard. The small device's weight provided a familiar comfort that gave Takato the courage to run straight at the portal.

"Guilmon, wait for me!"

Time: 5:32 p.m.  
To: Mom, Dad, Rika, Henry, Kazu, Jeri, Kenta  
From: Takato  
Digiportal at park, gone to see guilmon, bbl

The digimon partners of the tamers had split shortly after they had arrived back at the digital world. The group had initially tried to stay together, reasoning that it would be easier for their tamers to find them if they were all together. However, the digital world was a harsh place and it only took less than a day for the first data stream to split up the group by sucking up an unaware Guilmon and Calumon.

The two had survived well on their own though despite their playful nature. Guilmon could handle any rookie-level and even champion-levels. Takato had designed him to be a tough fighter after all. And if all else failed, both had plenty of experience in running for their lives.

Guilmon kept Calumon safe and Calumon kept the both of them entertained.

As for the rest of the digimon, Lopmon returned to her position as gatekeeper while Renamon silently left the group at some point as did Impmon. Guardromon settled down in a village after having played the hero yet again in defending the villagers from a group of rogue digimon with the help of the other tamed digimon. The battle had reignited Cyberdramon's battle urges and the group failed in restraining the digimon from leaving to search for a fight to satisfy his hunger. Terriermon, not one to settle in one place, traveled the digiworld listening in on gossip in hopes of news of their tamers returning. MarineAngemon returned to its friends in the ocean after the group had disintegrated.

The digiworld was a vast place and the group of digimon rarely ran into each other. The world was at peace, there was no need to rally together. So they went their separate ways and enjoyed the peace in their own ways while waiting for the opportunity to return to their tamers.

Peace never lasted long though.

"Zhuqiaomon! My sovereign, please reconsider!" Lopmon, in her digivolved form of Antylamon, begged.

The large holy bird digimon remained as stubborn as ever. "Do you DARE oppose me again Antylamon? Know your place!"

In a display of power, the sovereign raised its wings and let out a flare of red energy. Antylamon bowed and hung her head. She would admit defeat in this battle, but she wouldn't let Zhuqiaomon get his way even if he was her sovereign.

"Calumon!" Antylamon shouted, running swiftly through the landscape of the digital world. She had left for her search days after her argument with Zhuqiaomon. She had to warn Calumon of the danger. What sort of friend would she be if she did not?

"Calumon!"

She knew she had close to no chance of finding the small digimon but she had to at least try to reach her friend before Zhuqiaomon did. Thankfully, the rest of the devas were temporarily out of commission and Zhuqiaomon himself was still recovering from the battle with the d-reaper. She had a slight head start in this search.

"Calumoooon!"

Antylamon wasn't quite sure how long she had been running, but she knew she was getting tired. Her voice was getting hoarse and her energy reserves were low. She was surprised that she was still in her ultimate form. Not because she was dead tired but rather because she expected Zhuqiaomon to have noticed her absence by now. She recalled the last time she had betrayed her sovereign and that painful red beam of light that drained her energy. And now she was off doing it again.

As Suzie would say: 'Siwwy wabbit!'

'Silly indeed.' Antylamon thought to herself. What would she even do when she found Calumon? She couldn't protect the digimon from the sovereign. What could she hope to do? What could she hope to change?

"GUUUUUUUUUUUUUILMOOOOOOOOON!"

Antylamon's ears twitched at the familiar far away voice. It was a familiar voice...one of the tamers. Had they found a way to return?

With a newfound hope, Antylamon got up and ran towards the direction of the voice that was desperately shouting the name of its friend like Antylamon had been earlier.

It had been a few hours since he had arrived in the digital world, leaving yet another crater on the surface of the digital world. Takato was just surprised he hadn't broken his back from one of the falls. But there he was, in one piece with digivice in hand and school backpack (minus a few textbooks he left in the park) in less than ideal shape.

Since his arrival, the boy had been constantly yelling his partner's name while following the red arrow on his digivice's screen. How hard would it be to find a red dinosaur in the middle of a desert? He had done it before and he hadn't even needed his digivice the last time.

"Guuilmooooooon!"

The tamer wasn't really expecting a response so he was surprised when a big brown blur landed in front of him. He fell over and landed quite painfully on his butt for the second time that day.

"Takato?"

It didn't take long for the boy to relize that the blur was not a vicious digimon out to attack him. "Whoa, Antylamon! You scared me!" Takato got up and brushed the digital dirt off his clothes. "It's nice to see a familiar face though. Hey, do you happen to know where Guilmon is?"

"I apologize," Antylamon responded, ears drooping a little. "Guilmon and Calumon were separated from us by a data stream days after we returned to the digital world. I returned to my post as a gatekeeper for zhuqiaomon and haven't seen them since."

"Ah nuts. Well, guess I'll have to do this the old fashion way."

Antylamon cocked her head curiously. "You have a way of finding them?"

Takato briefly waited for the arrow on his digivice to realign itself and started walking the direction that it was pointing towards. The rabbit deva followed. "Yeah, digivices can detect digimon, right? So if I wish really hard to find Guilmon, it'll lead me to him!...I think. That's how I found Guilmon when I first created him"

"Need a lift?"

Antylamon put one of her large hands in front of Takato as an offering. Sending Antylamon a friendly smile, Takato gladly stepped on the hand and was hoisted onto Antylamon's head.

"Thanks, I was getting pretty tired. Falling into the digital world wasn't very fun."

"It sounds...painful. By the way...are Suzie and the others here? How did you get here?"

"Well...I was thinking of Guilmon one day and went to check his usual hideout, just in case he might have came back or something. I found a portal instead but it was sort of dimming so I just jumped through before it closed or something and well...here I am."

Antylamon was silent after Takato's response. She was absorbed in thought, wondering if Takato could change Zhuqiaomon's mind or possibly stop him. They had done it before after all. The digimon's silence began to bother Takato as shifted resting positions nervously on Antylamon's head.

"...hey, Antylamon, you said you returned to being the gatekeeper of the southern gate, right?"

"That is correct."

"Then why are you out here? This doesn't look anywhere close to Zhuqiaomon's palace"

Antylamon remained silent for a few more moments, wondering how to break the news to the human.

"Helloooo? Earth to Antylamon...well, more like Digiworld to Antylamon bu-"

"Zhuqiaomon."

"Huh? What about him?"

"Zhuqiaomon desires to return the Catalyst, Calumon, to its original form as the digital world no longer needs the light of digivolution to be hidden. He believes that it is more dangerous to concentrate the power in the form of a defenseless in-training digimon. But to do this, Calumon will have to be...deleted. Permanently. Calumon has housed the light of digivolution so long that he can no longer exist without it inside of him."

Takato almost dropped his digivice. "B-but Calumon! Zhuqiaomon can't just delete him for that! I mean, he's managed to avoid danger for so long...well, except that one time where Zhuqiaomon himself ordered his capture. It's...It's just not fair."

Antylamon's ears drooped. "I know, but I don't have the power to oppose Zhuqiaomon. He created me after all and he can delete me just as easily."

The tamer patted Antylamon's head softly, briefly reminding the rabbit digimon of Suzie's touch. "Hey, don't worry. Guilmon and I would never let Calumon be deleted. It'll work out."

Antylamon dared to crack a hopeful smile. "Momentai?"

Takato returned the gesture. "Yeah, momentai!"

"Whee! Faster Guilmon, faster! Yeah! Whee...oaaa! Aawww wait, why didya stop?" Calumon's ears retracted to their smallest size to reflect his disappointment in the temporary stop made by the "Guilmon Express." Calumon looked down at Guilmon's face from his position on Guilmon's head and noticed the red dinosaur's slitted eyes. "Uh-oh, is there something dangerous?"

"Yeah, something big." Guilmon responded, letting out a small growl.

Calumon frowned. This didn't sound too good. "Should we hide?"

"It's too late for hide-and-go-seek, Catalyst." A voice boomed from the darkening skies.

"Zhuqiaomon!" Guilmon called out, still growling.

"Uh-oh, Zhuqiaomon?" Calumon responded, shrinking behind Guilmon's back. "This is not good...not good at all."

The dark skies parted to reveal the giant holy bird digimon looking down on the significantly smaller digimon. "Your time as a digimon is up Catalyst. You must return to your original form."

"Aww, but I don't wanna. Being a digimon is really fun..." Calumon replied. The small digimon sent his most pitiful cutest puppy eyed look towards Zhuqiaomon but the sovereign was unaffected.

"Yeah, I like Calumon as my friend!" Guilmon added. Calumon jumped into Guilmon's arms.

"I like being Guilmon's friend too!"

"ENOUGH! Your petty friendship is of no importance. Your existence is a danger to the digital world. If a digimon were to delete you and load your data, the light of digivolution could be lost! The digital world would cease to evolve and adapt. You must return to your original form! It is not your choice to make, I will not let a risk like you go on any longer."

"But I would never let anyone hurt Calumon!" Guilmon stubbornly argued. Calumon just whimpered and curled up as much as possible in Guilmon's arms. He didn't want to stop being a digimon, but he also didn't want to be a danger to the digital world.

"I SAID ENOUGH! BLAZING HELIX!"

Zhuqiaomon shot a swirl of fire from his mouth at the duo but months in the digital world with battle-hungry digimon had kept Guilmon's reflexes sharp enough to dodge the attack and launch a fireball of his own. Sadly, his was not nearly as powerful as Zhuqiaomon's. He was only a rookie after all.

'If only Takato were here...'

"This is bad! Bad bad bad!" Calumon moaned. The small digimon put his small hands to his head. Because of him, Guilmon was in danger! There was no way they could beat a mega. He didn't want to put his friend in danger! Calumon wiggled out of Guilmon's arm and tried to fly away from his friend. Zhuqiaomon only wanted him, the Catalyst, not Guilmon. So if he could just attract the sovereign's attention, Guilmon could flee!

"Run Guilmon!" Calumon made quick shooing motions at his confused friend while he tried to float away as fast as he could from an impending fireball. "He won't catch us! We're the quickest duo in the whole digital woooah!" Zhuqiaomon shot another fireball over Calumon's head.

"Phew, that was close..."

"PHOENIX FIRE!"

Just when Calumon was rejoicing over his last close call, Zhuqiaomon had sent an even larger stream of fire at the young digimon. Calumon saw the attack and knew he couldn't flee so he did the next best thing. He closed his eyes and wondered how it would feel to be toasted.

But the attack never hit. Calumon felt the heat from the fire and heard the crackling of the flames, but didn't feel burn't at all. He peaked open an eye, only to gasp at Guilmon's form taking the brunt of the attack.

The rookie fell down shortly after, small streams of data escaping from parts of his body. Guilmon looked at his own body and gave Calumon a sad smile. He knew he was in no shape to protect Calumon anymore. He could barely move.

Calumon flew to Guilmon's side, shaking him gently. "Guilmon! Get up! We hafta run ya silly! We hafta-"

"BLAZING HELIX!"

Guilmon's eyes widened as he saw Calumon being deleted in front of his eyes. Now it was the small digimon's turn to give Guilmon a sad smile. "Thanks for being my friend Guilmon...I have to go now though."

With that said, Calumon burst into millions of lights that began to disperse and float throughout the digital world. Guilmon looked at the sight of his friend in despair. This was now the second friend he had lost.

"Calumon! CALUMON!" Guilmon struggled to get up, reaching for the escaping particles of light that were just beyond his grasp. "Don't leave me! I don't want to be alone...please...Calumon! Takato!"

Zhuqiaomon looked at the sight with a look of apathy. His task was done. This was for the betterment of the digital world. What was one small digimon in comparison to his entire realm and its inhabitants? He did not understand why the red digimon was so upset. It was in the best interest of every digimon that the Catalyst was returned to its original form where it would be free from further danger. But the despair in the digimon's face was so prominent that he almost felt pity for the creature.

"Zhuqiaomon..." Guilmon growled and willed his body to get up. "You'll pay for this! You'll pay!"

In an area not too far away, Takato's digivice began to beep wildly as the hazard symbol flashed onto the screen. "...well this isn't good."

The glowing lights seemed to halt their dispersal and began to concentrate near Guilmon. The lights soon transformed into a red fire that consumed Guilmon and grew as the friendly red dinosaur warp digivolved to his mega form.

"W...what is this?" Zhuqiaomon asked, staring at Megidramon in horror. He could sense a dangerous power in the new digimon standing before him.

'You'll pay! You'll pay!' Rage was the only thing that Guilmon, now Megidramon, could think and feel at the moment. Megidramon used his newfound wings to take flight tackle Zhuqiaomon from the skys onto the ground. The surprised sovereign struggled against its attacker but was his efforts were met with a Meggido Flame to the face.

"Arggg! This...this was not supposed to happen! This was for the good of the digital world!" The phoenix sovereign looked at Megidramon in despair during his final. It was a monster he had created from his actions. His fault. The knowledge of this made his defeat all the worse. In seconds, the sovereign burst into data and was soon loaded by Megidramon, but the defeat of its enemy did not satisfy the dragon digimon quite yet. His anger, his rage, they continued to burn just as fiercely as before.

Takato and Antylamon arrived just soon enough to witness Megidramon load Zhuqiaomon's data.

"Zhuqiaomon!" Lopmon shouted in despair in response to seeing her master being deleted by the monstrous dragon creature. She didn't even notice Takato jumping off her head and running towards it.

"Guilmon! Guilmon, is that you? GUILMON!"

Megidramon turned his attention towards Takato. In the back of his mind, the human seems familiar. So familiar. But he was beyond rational thought now. He only felt a need to destroy, to fill that hollow sensation in his chest. Megidramon let out a roar of anger, rage, despair, and every other negative emotion Guilmon had felt when his friend was deleted before his eyes. The hazard symbol on Megidramon's chest began to flash violently and the ground began to splinter.

This did not deter Takato though. He heard the pain in Megidramon's roar and could feel it in his heart through the odd connection he had with his partner. "I'm coming for you boy!" He said with a steely determination in his eyes. Takato managed to avoid falling into any crevices before reaching the base of Megidramon's tail and climbing up that as well.

"Guilmon, it's okay! I'm here!"

Megidramon only responded with another loud roar.

"Guilmon, it's Takato! Remember? You used to think I was a digimon and called me Takatomon. You were always a bit silly but good at heart."

Takato began to climb Megidramon's tail as the dragon digimon began to thrash apart and attack the surrounding landscape.

"Please...I know you're angry right now but attacking rocks won't solve anything Guilmon! Don't let your rage consume you, you're too good for that. Please Guilmon, PLEASE!"

Megidramon only continued to thrash violently. Takato held on tightly to Megidramon's tail, disappointed that his words were unable to reach his friend. He wasn't quite sure what he'd do now to stop Megidramon from destroying the digital world right after they had just saved it. "Ah nuts, I guess it's time for plan B, whatever that is."

"Takato! Watch out!" Antylamon yelled, coming back to her senses. She didn't dare approach the raging Megidramon, but she could at least warn Takato of random vortexes coming down from the sky.

"...is this plan B?" Takato wondered to himself as the Vortex began to engulf Megidramon and himself.

"Could destroying the destiny stone be my destiny?" BlackWarGreymon asked himself as he watched the vortex created from the destruction of the destiny stone. The large mega was about to walk away but paused when he sensed a large power coming from the vortex.

"W-what is this power?"

* * *

if u have any ideas just let me know and I'll try to update as fast as possible just remember that this is from my phone and that I have school to keep up with

And that is all for this chapter SPITFIRE is signing off.


	2. Chapter 2

"Watch out below, giant raging dragon coming through!" Takato yelled down sarcastically while maintaining his grip on Megidramon's tail. His partner continued to snarl and thrash about, flapping its wings on occasion in an attempt to break free from the vortex. Below, Megidramon could sense a strong power. A worthy fighter. It remembered the thrill of battle - the rush of adrenaline. Perhaps that would fill up his hollowness? Just for a while at least.

Below, BlackWarGreymon was wondering the same questions as it looked at the face of its contender. The vortex had finally dispersed as soon as Megidramon landed and spread his large wings that created the final push to disperse the wind surrounding him away. The two megas stared down at each other while Takato appraised the BlackWarGreymon much more grimly. Great, just his luck - first a giant vortex and now another mega. And if the cartoon shows he watched as a kid were anywhere near true, he knew that BlackWarGreymon was a strong mega as well.

Countless battles in the digital world should have had desensitized Takato from the horrors of digimon fighting. At one point, he actually thought it was quite cool. Until Guilmon actually got hurt - then the reality sunk in. Now, after months of not seeing his partner, Takato felt a nervous anticipation about the fight that would break out between these two megas. He didn't want any digimon to get hurt. Megidramon did not look like he would pay Takato's feelings any attention though, and BlackWarGreymon seemed just as eager for a fight. Which brought up another point.

Takato was stuck in a soon-to-be fight between two Megas. '...This is going to be a bumpy ride...' the boy thought with dread as he realized a tail was not the most strategic position to be located on.

"Guilmon, please boy, let's go somewhere else..." Takato pleaded, looking up at Megidramon's eyes and hoping to glimpse any sign of his former partner. No response.

BlackWarGreymon made the first move. "TERRA DESTROYER!" It cried out, leaping towards Megidramon with a large ball of red energy harnessed between its raised arms. It threw the constantly growing ball of energy at the larger digimon.

"MEGGIDO FLAME!" Megidramon declared, releasing its own onslaught of flames at the energy ball. The two attacks collided and spoke flew everywhere. Takato couldn't see much, but he could feel that the tail he was clinging to was moving.

Megidramon launched himself at BlackWarGreymon through the smoke and confusion. It was almost a repeat of the incident earlier - BlackWarGreymon never expected the attack and became pinned down on the ground by Megidramon's bulk. The large dragon digimon began to drip acidic drool on BlackWarGreymon and dug its claws into the other mega's armor. Cracks began to form from the thick armor and black data began to flow out from the other digimon

"...So this is my fate?" BlackWarGreymon asked, looking at its destroyer solemnly.

"NO!" Takato cut in. This was the third time he saw the same scene and he vowed this time, he would make it end differently. The comforting weight of the digivice clipped to his waist verified that he had the power to change things. All he needed was the right card, and he knew exactly what card that was.

"Digimodify," the boy declared as he took out a single card from his pockets and slid it through the digivice as quick as possible - there was no time for fancy card twirling tricks this time. "Training grips!"

From out of nowhere, large firm bands began to tie up Megidramon. One band wrapped around its waist and wings. Another pressed Megidramon's tail to its back. Then, the large digimon felt an immense weight that forced it to collapse forward ontop of BlackWarGreymon. Thankfully, the other Mega was tough enough to withstand the weight, but who knew for how long. Meanwhile, Takato had jumped off Megidramon's tail and walked to where the dragon's head was located so that they could talk face to face.

The dragon thrashed around for a bit before Takato finally lured its attention with a loud "GUILMON!"

Takato didn't know if the name sparked some familiarity within the large digimon or if he was just a convenient target to shift anger upon, but Megidramon did give the tamer grudging attention. Thankfully, its mouth was tied with a muzzle as well so that no Meggido Flame could be launched at Takato. The boy doubted he could live through that.

"Guilmon, stop it!" Takato's eyes glared at the digimon with as much force as he could muster. He took one brave step forward. Then another. "Please boy, we've seen enough digimon die. Leomon, Zhuqiaomon, Calumon," the small voice almost faltered at the last name. Calumon's death had hit Takato just as hard as it did his partner. "But I'm still here. We'll be together forever, right?" Wiping his damp eyes briefly, Takato tentatively wrapped his arms around Megidramon's muzzle. As he touched it, the binds around it began to fade away. "I'm here boy...Takato. Your tamer. Remember?"

"Tamer..." The large digimon repeated. The word triggered several memories. Warm memories of happy times in the park. Happy times of eating bread and playing around. Happy times with his tamer. The empty void he felt was replaced by these warm memories. Although Megidramon still felt the gaping loss of one of his closest friends, it was better now. Everything was better with Takato. In a more calm voice, the dragon asked, "...Takato...mon?"

"Mmhmm," replied the boy. He looked once again at Megidramon's eyes and noticed that the slits had returned to normal pupils. "Guilmon?"

An uncharacteristic whimper came out of the digimon's throat. "Takatomon...was I a bad boy?"

The tamer laughed in relief. Guilmon was back! "No, not at all boy." He rubbed Megidramon's armor affectionately - he could see his former partner within this large monster much more clearly now. "You may want to get off of BlackWarGreymon now though..."

"Oh, right," Megidramon agreed and quickly rolled over to get off the other digimon. Now Takato just hoped that BlackWarGreymon would be too incapacitated to attack. Soon afterwards, the training grips on Megidramon disappeared into spare data. Megidramon got up again, stretching its wings as if testing that they were still functional after the binding. Then, Megidramon caught sight of BlackWarGreymon getting up again and began to growl fiercely. The sight of his tamer holding out a hand - an indication to stop - was the only thing that stopped Megidramon from knocking BlackWarGreymon down again

"So...BlackWarGreymon, huh?" Takato asked, walking around the digimon curiously. It looked so much larger than he imagined when he was watching the television series. However, Megidramon was still larger.

BlackWarGreymon ignored the human's inquiry. He was much more interested in the stronger mega and the scene he witnessed earlier. "Why. Why do you obey someone weaker than you?"

Megidramon put a claw to his chin thoughtfully which absolutely ruined his menacing look. He still had the manerisms of a guilmon despite being a vastly different digimon now. His tail wagged a bit as he gave the question some thought, then came to the most simplest and obvious conclusion. "Takato is my tamer!"

"A...tamer?" BlackWarGreymon repeated with confusion. He had heard of the term digidestined, but never of the term "tamer."

Megidramon nodded and decided to elaborate for the other digimon. "Takato makes me stronger and I want to get stronger to protect him!"

"Because we're friends," Takato added, walking up to Megidramon. He decided it was probably safer around his own digimon than a potentially hostile mega. His partner offered a palm and the tamer hopped on it like a platform.

"Friends," BlackWarGreymon repeated once more like a parrot. It was almost like Megidramon coming to his senses all over again with all the repetition. Just the thought of BlackWarGreymon being anything like Guilmon almost caused Takato to inappropriately chuckle. BlackWarGreymon, thankfully, did not notice. The digimon was too caught up in the memory of his earlier conversation with that Augumon. "I have heard of this term before. But I am a digimon made of control spires. I do not have a heart, I cannot feel emotions, so this term, friends, holds no relevance to me."

'...wait, control spires?' There were no such things in his digital world, but as a hardcore fanboy (he had bought gogglesafterall), he knew a digital world that did have control spires. And a BlackWarGreymon made up of control spires. This seemed way too similar to be a coincidence. Megidramon just looked at his tamer in confusion. He didn't quite know what "control spires" were, but the other digimon seemed quite sad and lonely. Having gone through those same emotions, although he was a bit more aware of them than BlackWarGreymon was, Megidramon felt a connection to the other digimon.

"You don't have friends?" Megidramon asked. The large digimon seemed to droop and Takato could even imagine guilmon pouting - it wasn't quite as obvious with Megidramon's numerous rows of dangerous teeth though.

The BlackWarGreymon looked down at its clawed hands with an unreadable look. "I am not like other digimon, I was created through control spires. I cannot feel this friendship that you speak of."

Megidramon tilted his head curiously. "But Takato created me and I have friends."

This seemed to draw BlackWarGreymon's attention away from his claws. This other monster indeed did not look like any digimon he has ever seen. Could they be similar? "You were also created from control spires?"

"No," Megidramon shook his head. Control spires were still a foreign concept to the digimon. Takato cut in.

"I created him...It started as a drawing. I wanted to have my own partner - like Agumon, but even stronger. Then," Takato paused, not knowing how to quite explain the odd incident with the digivice," ...and then one day I just found him." Takato shrugged lamely, there was no better way to put it.

This seemed to confuse the other mega even more. "How can a human create a digimon?"

Takato ran his hand through the back of his hair sheepishly. "Uhh, I dunno. But it happened, because Guilmon is here and we're still friends."

"Yup!" Megidramon chirped in cheerfully. His tail wagged about in an uncharacteristically playful manner.

BlackWarGreymon stared at the couple a bit more. It was slowly soaking in the information. If the large monster was indeed also created and could experience emotions, perhaps he could as well. Perhaps there was something more to having a "heart" than just the physical. But even then, BlackWarGreymon wondered out loud, "Even if I do have a heart, if I can make friends, how will this help me fill this emptiness I feel?"

"Errr..." The thoughts in Takato's mind were jumbling around quite hectically. He wasn't quite sure how to answer. As unlikely as it was (but hey, this was the digital world - when was anything realistic?), this definitely, sounded like the same BlackWarGreymon from the Digimon TV series that he used to watch. It had been a while ago though, so he couldn't quite remember how the Mega came at peace with his existence. He vaguely recalled something about Agumon, Stingmon, and Veemon becoming friends with him. And there was that scene - that heroic scene where the mega forever earned Takato's respect by sacrificing his body to block the gate to the digital world, even if he had ultimately failed in the end. It had still been touching to young Takato. But that was the future BlackWarGreymon, vastly different from the current soulsearching one.

Luckily for Takato, Guilmon - Megidramon now actually - had an answer. "Friends give you yummy food and a lot of food makes me full!" Thoughts of bread actually elicted more drool from Megidramon's mouth. Takato inched away, half in awe of Guilmon's complete misinterpretation of the question and half amused. This would probably be a good time to step in before BlackWarGreymon thought they weren't serious.

"Err," he tried again, "Well, if you have friends, you won't be alone. Fighting isn't everything, sometimes you just have to relax and have a good time with your friends. It's...nice."

If BlackWarGreymon could frown, it would have. It had been alone all of its life. It was unique - no other digimon was like it. It knew nothing else. "I have been searching for a worthy opponent, and you are indeed worthy. But even after this fighting, I feel an emptyness. Perhaps fighting is not a solution...perhaps I should look into this friendship that you speak of."

This was it - this was the sort of change that Takato remembered BlackWarGreymon went through in the cartoon shows in his childhood. Of course, he knew he wasn't supposed to be the one causing it. Takato wasn't quite sure what he was doing, but he was kneedeep in it already so there was only one way to go: forward. "Let's be friends then," suggested Takato with an encouraging smile.

"Friends, friends!" Megidramon chimed in after Takato.

"Yes, friends..." BlackWarGreymon stared at its claws once more. It remembered that Agumon once again. The rookie had said something about handshakes making the "friendship" official. The mega held out a hand to Megidramon and Takato. The two looked at it curiously for a moment before Megidramon approached and held up Takato to the giant claw. His human hand was so small in comparison, but Takato gripped a tip as firmly as he could without cutting himself and shook it a few inches.

"It's official then!" He declared, giving BlackWarGreymon an encouraging smile. BlackWarGreymon retracted the claw and stared at it again contemplatively. He now had friends. Something inside him felt...better. Less empty almost.

"Does this mean we can eat now Takatomon?"

In the distance, Arukinemon and Mummymon watched on in fascination. This was indeed unexpected - never did they imagine that destroying a destiny stone would bring forth such a digimon. And then there was that human - perhaps another digidestined? But the digivice that summoned bindings out of nowhere that could hold a mega seemed different from those of the digidestined. In the end, the most surprising thing happened - BlackWarGreymon and the human seemed to share a handshake. A deal of some sort?

"What does all this mean?" Mummymon wondered out loud to Arukinemon.

"I don't know," she snapped back. She hated not knowing. "But we need BlackWarGreymon to help destroy the destiny stone. And that human...Mummymon, let's follow them."

The other digimon nodded and started up the engine of the car the two of them were in. "I'd go to the ends of the digital world for you my darling," he declared before the two drove closer to the two megas.

* * *

So how was this chapter please no flame R&R this is my first story so pleas be nice. I'm OUT


End file.
